To Own an Omega
by FlyingShadow09
Summary: In order to maintain his independence as an Alpha, Sherlock require's an Omega. He goes to what is reputed as the "Finest Omega Sanctuary in London" owned by Jim Moriarty. There he finds John Watson, a long overlooked Omega, and decides that John is the Omega that he is looking for. (A/B/O Dynamics. M/M. Unedited version on AO3)
1. The Ultimatum

Notes:

This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.

Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population)  
Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)

Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.

Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade

 **The Ultimatum**

Sherlock was sitting in the corner of the small room in "Bennington's Alpha Welfare Retreat." He had been staying in that room for three months now. He was clean of drugs for the moment but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that the moment that he left the clock would begin ticking down until it would be time for him to return to this place. It was out in the country and Sherlock found the boring and stable routine of this place exceptionally dull. He was following it though, he had to convince the counselors here that he was fully reformed and had seen the errors of his ways.

They didn't understand though, no one did really. He was an was just so much going on in his head at all times, so much stimulation constantly assaulting him. Even at this far away country retreat, the sounds and smells, the fabrics and lighting, even the food, it was all just too much some times. At the moment, Sherlock was simply waiting. Waiting and trying to block everything else out. The counselors were in a specially sound proof room discussing his situation with his older brother Mycroft. It would be their decision if he were to stay locked up in here and slowly descend into madness (for he was sure that all this stimulation coupled with the monotony of every day's routine being the same as the last would bring him nothing but madness).

Finally, with a loud creak of a door that, to Sherlock at least, badly needed to be oiled, Mycroft and three counselors entered his room and sat down without even bothering to ask for permission.

"We have come to a decision," said the head counselor with a cheery fake smile (his wife had recently left him and taken the kids to go live with his cousin).

Sherlock simply raised an eyebrow at the man and waited, not seeing that that statement actually required much of response from himself.

"If you sign a contract to get an Omega within 6 months than you may go," A female counselor was speaking now, softly as if to a child (she had 6 little ones at home and their Father was gay).

"However," Cut in Mycroft, his voice too loud and grating on Sherlock's ears, "Should you fail then you will return here to live out the remainder of your life." It didn't take deductive abilities to recognize that this is what Mycroft was expecting to happen.

Sherlock frowned darkly at being forced to get an Omega. He was an intensely private person and didn't have any interest in someone else sharing his life and being around at all times. Also, he barely remembered to take care of himself, taking care of an Omega was a lot of work that he didn't feel suited to.

"It's for your own good really," Said the third counselor (this one had a boringly normal and happy life), "Sign here and you may go with your brother."

Not losing his dark frown Sherlock did as requested then followed Mycroft to the black car that was waiting for him.


	2. Choosing a Sanctuary

Notes:

This is an AU in which characters often act out of character due to the nature of the universe.

Alpha-Male or Female that has heightened sense and can impregnate an Omega (10% of population)  
Beta- Average human that can only procreate with other Betas (70% of population  
Omega-Male or Female that is Empathic and can only be impregnated by an Apha (20% of Population)

Omegas are seen as sub-human and Alphas as Super-human by society at large.

Alphas: Sherlock, Moriarty  
Omegas: Mrs. Hudson, John  
Betas: Mycroft, Lestrade

 **Choosing a Sanctuary**

Nothing was said between Sherlock and his Beta brother Mycroft the entire journey from Bennington's to 221 B in London. The brothers had never seen eye-to-eye. Mycroft for all his intelligence and great abilities of deduction and manipulation was endlessly jealous of his Alpha brother. Sherlock, in Mycroft's opinion, didn't appreciate the gift it was to be born an Alpha. The ability to see, hear, smell, taste, and touch nearly 200x more than the average human as well as the social status that being an Alpha carried with it was something that Mycroft desired more than anything else. As a result Mycroft was forever imparting 'guidance' and 'advice' to Sherlock on how to utilize all of his gifts. Sherlock resented Mycroft's attempts to control him and often rebelled against his older brother by doing the opposite of what his brother ordered him to do.

Now though, this latest attempt to control Sherlock, he had no choice but to do as his brother wished. If he wanted to maintain his freedom he would have to get an Omega. Sherlock stared at the passing country side and thought about his upcoming sentence. The remainder of his life would be dictated by the need to keep some Omega alive and well (despite popular belief Sherlock was not a cruel person at heart, he would not mistreat the poor sod that ended up with the misfortune of being his). He was trying to decide what it was he would be able to tolerate.

It would have to be male (obviously), the female form had never interested. The male form had only ever occasionally caught his attention, sex in general was just not his area, but if he had to engage in such carnal behaviors it would have to be a male. Not to young either, most Omegas were between the ages of 16 and 19 when adopted; no, purchased, if the world were ever to become honest with himself which Sherlock highly doubted. That was one of the infinite reasons Sherlock found the idea of getting an Omega so objectionable. The buying and selling of people (people who were empathic and thus often seemed to feel things much more intensely than most other people) like dogs. No, worse than dogs, there were few regulations on the treatment of Omegas either while they are in the Sanctuaries (a nice word for what was often just warehousing people) or afterward.

The rules surrounding the treatment of Omegas were as follows:

-Omega's must remain virgin until purchased  
-Omega's must be fed a life sustaining diet  
-Omega's must spend at least one hour in the sun each week  
-Omega's may not be killedAlpha's may own up to 12 Omega's in their harem  
-Omega's may own property but may not live alone

That was all...everything else was fair game as far as the world was concerned. Often, with the exception of that first and last rules, everyone (including the police) would look the other way when the rules were violated.

No, Sherlock wanted no part of these barbaric practices. Now, he had no choice, he would have to participate in buying a human as one would buy a chair, something that had never sat well with him.

At last, the car pulled up to a house in London with a black door and brass numbers '221B' on it and Sherlock opened the door. "Sherlock," Mycroft began, "Don't forget our deal, I'll be watching." Sherlock didn't bother to respond and simply shut the door in his older brother's face and walked up to the door and put his key in the lock as the car took off down the street.

Before he had a chance to turn the key the door popped open and an older woman opened the door with an excited smile and pulled him inside and into her arms. "Sherlock! You're home!" she exclaimed as she pulled him into her flat and sat him down in her kitchen.

She was an Omega who had been gravely mistreated by the Alpha that had 'adopted' her. Frank Hudson had been an altogether unsavory character and Sherlock had ensured that when he had run afoul in America that he got the death sentence. In order for Martha to keep her house Sherlock rented to room upstairs for a steal of a price. It was an excellent agreement that, until recently, had worked well to serve both of their needs. Mrs. Hudson had been able to take care of some of Sherlock's needs (mainly calming him down what things go to be too much) and Sherlock's presence as an Alpha ensured Mrs. Hudson would be kept safe from those that would do her harm.

Mycroft had made sure that all was well on Baker street while Sherlock had been in Bennington's.

"You seem troubled dear," Mrs. Hudson commented as she poured a cup of tea for Sherlock and set out some biscuits.

Sherlock examined Mrs. Hudson for an instant (She was very concerned and had a recent squabble with Mrs. Turner that would blow over soon. He decided if anyone would be able to assist him with his new challenge it would be his land lady. "I must get an Omega, or spend the rest of my life at Bennington's."

She smiled at him, "Well some Omega out there will be very lucky," she winked at him, "Which Sanctuary are you going to get him from?"

Sherlock rose one eyebrow at her assumption. "Really dear," Mrs. Hudson said in response, "You don't need powers of deduction to figure out you'll be getting a him."

"I'm not sure where," Sherlock said, "I have no interest in getting an Omega, or caring for one for that matter." Mrs. Hudson frowned at him, "You know that the first few months at least out of the Sanctuary he will require a lot of care."

"Probably," Mrs. Hudson acknowledged, "But I can help some with making sure there's good food, and I can help the poor thing adjust to the real world. And he will be lucky to have an Alpha like you."

Silence descended for a moment, "Where do you think I should get him?" Sherlock asked.

"I've heard good things about the J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary." Mrs. Hudson said after a moment of thought, "You can always start there and go to other places if you don't see someone that would suite you."

Sherlock nodded, still quite lost in thought, "I have much to do before I even think about bringing an Omega home." With that he stood up and headed to his own flat, he hadn't even touched his tea.


	3. Cleaning and Catalogues

Sherlock tackled the cleaning and organizing of his flat with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. He moved all of his science equipment into the spare upstairs bedroom and sanitized the whole kitchen (three times). He had the furniture cleaned and reupholstered in nice light brown colors. He had the living room/kitchen area of the apartment painted in nice warm golden tones and his bedroom painted a soothing green (with Mrs. Hudson's permission of course). Mrs. Hudson smiled indulgently and helped out wherever she could, she even taught Sherlock how to cook some basic meals at his request.

When Sherlock wasn't obsessively preparing the flat to receive his omega he was reading every book and (reputable) website in order to be better prepared to deal with whatever issues his omega would have. Mrs. Hudson had never been to a Sanctuary. Omegas were identified by blood test at birth (as were alphas and betas). The parents were expected to raise the Omega until it (he or she if you asked Sherlock, but it according to society) began to enter heats, which was usually around the age of 15 or 16 years (although some were as young as 12 or as old as 18). During the time that they lived at home they would attend "Omega Preparatory Schools."

After that there were two options: Sanctuaries (which were much more common), or contracts (which would bind an Omega to an Alpha through a family agreement). Mrs. Hudson had been contracted to her husband before she had even entered type of Sanctuary Omegas ended up in depended on a few things:

-Location: Sanctuaries generally only excepted Omegas from a preset jurisdiction. This was ordered by the government in order to try to keep overpopulation down.  
-Money: Parents of Omegas could pay an entrance fee to have the child go to a nicer Sanctuary in their jurisdiction.  
-Assets: If an Omega was particularly fertile or attractive the a nice Sanctuary would invite the family of the Omega to send it to them rather than another Sanctuary (often waving the entrance fee).

Within Sanctuaries Omegas were usually organized by age and feature to make the browsing Alpha's job easier. All of the blonds would be in one room, brunettes in another, and redheads in yet another. Each floor of the sanctuary would often cater to a different age group. 16-19 was the most popular so each age (16, 17, 18, and 19 years) would have it's own floor. Then you would have it separated out in two to three years on each floor. It was highly unuasul for an Omega to remain unclaimed by their 26th birthday.

Sherlock sat down in front of the computer nearly six weeks after being released by Bennington's. His apartment was satisfactory and he would need to get an Omega soon. The contract had said he needed to Bond with the Omega, and Omega's only went into heat once every three months. He would have to decide soon.

He pulled up the website for the J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary and clicked on the "Browse Omegas" icon. He entered his search criteria (male age 26-35) and only five popped up. One caught his eye. He was thin and on the shorter side. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. There was nothing overtly remarkable about him, but there was something hiding in the back of his defeated and tired eyes.

Sherlock put his information in and set up a date to see John tomorrow. If all went well (and possibly if all went terribly) he would bring John him tomorrow.


	4. A New Room

John Watson (now just John, his Alpha would get to decide if he got to share his last name or simply remain John) had been a tough nut to crack in the beginning. He was a fighter, which is one of the reasons J. Moriarty's father had taken on the difficult case. It was a challenge but one both Moriarty men had met with ease. It was the specialty of their "Tranquility Sanctuary" to produce Omegas that were calm and passive...tranquil Omegas you might call it.

The vast majority of the Omegas that they took on were indeed tranquil to begin with. They passed all of their training classes in Omega Prep schools with ease. Other families, worried for their Omega child's success as an Omega. No one wanted to send their child off to the Sanctuaries knowing that the child would simply be stored there until they died (which happened on rare occasion).

John Watson had been a fighter though. There was a spirit within him that simply didn't suite an Omega and the Moriarty Sr. had approached the Watson family and assured them that they could condition John to be the best example of an Omega that their could ever be. As a result everyday life for John had been hellish since he entered the Sanctuary.

It had been two weeks now since his hellish "Heat Treatment," which had included near constant enemas, and spankings (supposedly this encouraged 'proper tranquil behavior') and ended with a harsh sounding to confirm his heat was over.

One of those soundings had gone wrong when he was 19 (15 years ago…John didn't like to think about how long it had been) and now he suffered from urinary incontinence and had to wear diapers…he still used the toilet for his other business and even often made it to the bathroom about 50% of the time to pee. This imperfection made the ordinary, boring, and occasionally defiant John even less likely to ever be picked by a good Alpha. He'd be lucky if one with an infantilism fetish took him in.

Taking all this into consideration John was thoroughly surprised when he was bathed and put into a pair of cotton pants with an elastic waist and a clean short-sleeve t-shirt before being led into another room.

It was a room he had never seen before. There was a chair in the corner and carpeting on the floor. He was told to sit in the corner opposite the chair and wait. For the first time in 10 years (it had taken 8 years for them to beat it out of him) he said something other than "Yes, sir."

"Why?" John asked hesitantly. This was unusual, he did his best to look scared and confused (which wasn't far off from what he was feeling really).

The beta sighed with irritation and said, "An Alpha's coming to look at you, be on your best behavior Omega and we might never have to deal with you again." With a sneer the beta left and John sat alone and wondered what this Alpha would be like, and hoped that it was a decent one that would rescue him from this hellish sanctuary.

A/N: Now we know something about what John is going through! John and Sherlock finally get to meet next Chapter. Please Review!


	5. Someone Special

**Sherlock**

Sherlock arrived promptly at the opening of business hours at the J. Moriarty Tranquility Sanctuary and signed in before sitting down in the reception area. He may have spent the majority of the previous night simply staring at John's profile. He was listed as 34 (perfect age in his opinion), low fertility (Sherlock didn't want children anyway), and physical disability-to be discussed at appointment (Sherlock was more interested in mental than physical). Barring any strong objections on John's part (not that a well trained Omega would object, but if he truly didn't want a male Alpha Sherlock wouldn't force him) Sherlock would get to bring his Omega home this evening.

In less than five minutes an overly bubbly Alpha woman came forward with a thick folder, "Mr. Holmes, please come back and we'll discuss your selection."

Sherlock nodded and followed her, "I don't think there will be too much to discuss, I've made my decision." He sat down in the chair opposite her desk anyway knowing that he would have to suffer through the pointless discussion with her anyway, being socially acceptable was exhausting, but he would do it for John's sake. Even if they never fell in love (not that Sherlock had ever felt love before) the man deserved a better life than simply being stored away in some facility. Living with Sherlock should afford the man freedoms he may never had the chance to experience in his life before.

"My name is Amanda. It is my job here at the Tanquilty Sanctuary to ensure that every Alpha that comes to us leaves satisfied with the best match for them that we can offer. We have such a large selection of Omega's that we have a Satisfaction Gauranteed policy. No one has ever been dissatisfied with a selection from us."

"Yes," Sherlock replied, he decided to be polite and hope that that would make the meeting go as quickly as possible. He could tell Amanda was working on a large Harem and had 9 Omega's at home. "I read that on the website, you come highly recommended."

"I see you registered with an interest already," she looked at her notes, "You selected John-978, is that correct?" (She was sure that Sherlock had accidentally put the wrong number in)

"Age 34? Blond Hair? Blue eyes? low fertility? Undisclosed Physical Disability?" Sherlock asked rapid fire barely giving Amanda enough time to respond before asking the next question. Once she had nodded yes to everything Sherlock smiled and said "Then yes, John-978 is correct."

"I see," Amanda looked at her notes again then sighed, "We have other blond, blue-eyed, males of similar build. They are younger, more adaptive, and have no disabilities to speak of. Would you like to see some of them as well?"

"I am not interested in someone younger, and the disability doesn't concern me. I'm sure I can work around it, if you are that worried that it will bother me tell me what that disability is." Sherlock did his best to keep the disdain out of his voice. She should be grateful that someone was interested in an Omega that had been stuck in the facility for so long. "Tell me more about him and I will decide whether or not John is the Omega I want if there is something that I don't feel comfortable with than we can discuss look at other possibilities for me to explore if necessary."

She swallowed and looked nervous at clearly having upset a potential client, "John came to us at 15, so he has been here for about 19 years now." She looked hesitant, "He'll be somewhat institutionalized, but give him time and I'm sure he'll adjust to new surroundings," She hummed as she flipped through a few pages. Sherlock could tell she had been sure she could talk him into someone else and hadn't bothered to prepare properly for this meeting, "He has had some behavioral issues, though those were all resolved through special therapies here, it has been eight years since he has had an incident but there is no telling what being moved from one surrounding to another could trigger within him. Ah, here it is, his physical disability is urinary incontinence due to him having negative behaviors during a medical procedure. He'll have to wear diapers." She seemed sure that Sherlock couldn't possibly want John.

"Nothing you have said will be a problem," Sherlock stated, "What is the next step in getting John."

"Well," Amanda started pulling out a computer tablet with forms, "You fill these out, and I'll send up a message for John to be brought to a reception room. Once you fill them out you can have a few hours alone with the Omega to determine your compatibility. You will be monitored during this time, but that's for safety concerns."

Sherlock nodded and accepted the tablet and began to fill out the forms.

It took three hours but the forms were all filled out and Amanda was now leading him to the reception room (through all of the blond-male rooms, no doubt hoping that someone else would grab his attention).

"Just through this door and remember there are cameras," she stopped to wink, "I'll come get you in 5 hours."

Sherlock nodded and stepped through the door. It was simple beige room, beige walls, carpeting, and chair. A single chair sat in the right corner nearest to the door that he had walked through. In the opposite left corner sat a short thin Omega who was reeking of terrified hormones and breathing quickly. Sherlock decided that he had to do his best not to make John anymore scared than he already was. He approached slowly and stopped just out of arms length from John before sitting down and the floor and waiting to see what John would do. His decision was already made, John wouldn't be trapped here any more.

 **John**

The Alpha that entered the room was taller than the Doctor (the only Alpha John had seen since entering the Sanctuary). He had curly black hair, high cheek bones, and penetrating silver eyes. The man moved with grace and a strength that one wouldn't expect from someone of his lean build. This man was different than everything that John knew and that was terrifying. The man walked over to him, but stopped far enough away that he wouldn't be able to reach out with his long arms and grab John, then he just sat down and looked at him, his face calm.

Time passed, though he didn't know how long, and John finally relaxed enough to use his empathy. He looked at Sherlock and could feel sympathy, compassion, and protectiveness. John was more surprised that he didn't feel lust or possessiveness. This Alpha truly was different. The more John focused on what the alpha was feeling the more John realized the man was not a threat to him, the more he relaxed.

With out moving his body at all, the alpha had been sitting with his hands on his own knees, and they stayed there, the Alpha finally spoke, "I am Sherlock," his voice was deep and rich. John liked with name, he felt it suited the strange Alpha who's face and voice did nothing to betray the rich tapestry to emotions flowing off of him, "Sherlock Holmes, I wish to take you home with me."

John just nodded and said, "Yes, Sir."

Sherlock shook his head, "Not Sir, Sherlock."

"Yes, Sherlock," John parroted. Sherlock sighed and John felt sadness come off of the Alpha and John got the impression he had managed to do something wrong. This thought distressed John, but Sherlock didn't seem to be upset with John exactly, just in general, and John wanted Sherlock to not be upset. He wondered what it would feel like to be around a happy Sherlock, all of his emotions were so much more intense than anyone John had ever been around before.

Sherlock moved slightly and it made John anxious, but just in a 'not knowing what's going on' way not in a 'he's going to hit me' way. The Alpha just reached his left hand out and held it there in the air.

More time passed but John managed to grip the other hand. Then he crawled forward until eventually the Alpha-Sherlock-was holding him close to his chest.

 **Sherlock & John**

Sherlock held the Omega close to his chest and realized that he actually wanted this. He just wanted to hold John close and keep him safe. After 45 minutes of sitting on the floor with John in his arms (2 hours and 45 minutes of sitting o the floor in total) Sherlock shifted and stood. John whimpered but Sherlock found himself instinctually hushing the other man before moving to sit on the chair with the Omega in his lap with his arms around the small man.

"I'm planning on taking you home," Sherlock spoke softly, pleased to see that John stayed mostly relaxed in his arms, "I want you to be safe, and well fed. Then we can work on being happy." Sherlock began to run his fingers through John's hair.

Suddenly the Omega tensed and whined, the smell of urine rose from John and Sherlock realized what happened quickly, "It's okay." He rubbed the man's back, "This won't change things, I'm still taking you home."

John began to relax again, though the wet diaper was uncomfortable. He'd just lost control of himself on the man's lap and Sherlock wasn't the least bit upset. This Alpha was perfect as far as John was concerned. John would gladly go with him. He'd never had a home.

Time passed and he shifted his hips a few times and then an Alpha woman entered the room, she felt predatory, with one of his beta caretakers who felt irritated. After being surrounded by just Sherlock's compassion John found himself whimpering and he buried his face into Sherlock's chest. Sherlock himself, realizing John's anxiety had ratcheted back up, held John closer to himself.

"I can do that," he said to the beta, who was carrying a changing pad, a diaper, gloves, and wipes. The beta hesitated and looked to the sales woman. John relaxed at the words, Sherlock would be far more gentle than anyone else had ever been.

"That's not necessary," The alpha woman smiled, John felt frustration and annoyance coming off her in waves.

"I don't see why it would matter," Sherlock argued, rubbing John's back and trying to get the Omega to relax some, "I'll be doing it when I take him home tonight anyway." He smoothly stood and shifted John onto his hip and grabbed the supplies from the beta before spreading the road out and laying John down on it.

"Mr. Holmes," Amanda gasped in shock, the beta shrugged and left figuring that the man had point.

"Amanda," Sherlock began, reaching down to run a hand soothingly in circles on John's stomach, "I'm sure John would appreciated some privacy." Amanda looked like she was about to argue than she met Sherlock's eyes. With huff she left the room declaring "10 minutes."

Once she was gone Sherlock smiled gently down at John, "I won't hurt you," told the Omega as he worked his pants down to his ankles before putting the gloves on.

"Yes, Sherlock," John replied. There was a certainty there that hadn't been there earlier so Sherlock just smiled down at him. As swiftly as possible Sherlock's gentle hands removed John's diaper, wiped his private parts, and taped a new diaper onto his hips. The entire time John just felt the same compassion as before, no disgust or irritation ever entered the Alpha's emotional atmosphere.

Sherlock removed the gloves and put them on the corner of the pad as with he rolled up used diaper. He pulled John's pants back up then picked the Omega up and returned to sitting in the chair with John in his lap, "I promise to do my best to take care of you." Sherlock whispered into his hair as John, overwhelmed by the gentleness and acceptance this Alpha offered and buried his face into his shoulder.

Amanda returned, this time with paperwork, "I see you are determined to take this one."

"Yes, John and I will do well together," Sherlock stated with a confidence that wasn't entirely backed up by his emotions, but John was confident that Sherlock was right.

"Alright!" She smiled cheerfully despite the frustration rolling off of her, "Just sign these paper's and then we'll send you home with enough supplies to take care of him for 3 days."

Sherlock signed the papers and followed her out with John on his hip. When they got back to her office she handed him a tote bag with the aforementioned supplies and a pair of slippers for John's feet.

Sherlock and John got into the cab and Sherlock ordered the cab to take them back to 221 Baker street. He just held John close and tried to help the Omega feel safe, knowing that both of their worlds had just changed forever.


	6. A Week of Solitude: Day 1

**Sherlock**

Sherlock got John up the stairs to 221B Baker St and guided him to sit in one of the arm chairs in the living room. He then sat down and looked through the bag that would supposedly have supplies for John's care for three days. It had several diapers, wipes, gloves, and his file folder. Sherlock set it aside and looked at John. The poor Omega looked just this side of terrified.

"Your alright," Sherlock said, "I won't hurt you."

"Yes S-Sherlock," John replied softly.

"You don't have to agree with everything" Sherlock sighed then stood and approached John. He picked the smaller man up and sat down and placed him onto his lap.

 **John**

The Alpha felt uncertain now that they were alone in the flat. That uncertainty made John anxious. He also didn't like being left to sit alone in the chair, he much preferred being held by the Alpha. Logically, he was aware that whether the Alpha was holding him or not there was no change in how safe he was, but being held by the man made him feel a safety and warmth like he had never remembered before.

John cursed himself for almost forgetting not to call the Alpha 'Sir' when responding. Then, he didn't know what to say to the Alpha's assertion that he didn't have to agree with everything. What did that even mean? He was an Omega, he was Sherlock's to command. John didn't have any right to do anything but what his Alpha wished. So far, this Alpha seemed to wish to care for John, as a moment later he found himself back in the warm embrace. Wanting to let his Alpha know he was pleased he simply said his Alpha's name and snuggled into the arms.

 **Sherlock & John**

After about half and hour past, John was as relaxed as he had ever been. Sherlock finally decided it was time to eat. He stood up and set John on his feet before guiding him to the kitchen table, "Let's eat dinner."

"Yes, Sherlock," John spoke in a tone that Sherlock was coming to associate with John liking the suggestion.

"Let me see what is in the cabinet," He walked over to the kitchen cabinet and came back with two cans of soup. He placed them in the middle of the table and equidistant from John. "Which would you like?"

Suddenly, John felt overwhelmed. He was being given a choice. No analysis of his new Alpha would give him the answer. He hadn't had anything but a specially designed nutrient oatmeal and water. He just stared at the two cans.

"I like both John, there is no wrong answer. We will eat one of them today, and the other later this week. Which would you like to eat first?"

Another ten minutes past and John hesitantly pointed to the tomato soup. He instantly felt delight pouring off the Alpha, he wasn't sure if that was because he chose the tomato, and that was the right answer, or if him choosing either just made the other man happy.

Sherlock had fed him the first couple spoons of soup and then had encouraged him to eat the rest. He had even made toast when John had looked plaintively at the bowl hoping for more. This cemented his belief that he must have the best Alpha around. Sherlock was gentle, compassionate, offered choices, and he was even able to read him well enough to offer more food. The Alpha may not show many outward emotions, but his emotional atmosphere was brilliant and complex, when he held John the Omega became enveloped in a strong, safe, warm atmosphere that made him feel like he finally had a place to belong. After dinner the man made tea and sat with him on the couch and turned to television on to a nature documentary.

About an hour and half after dinner John began to yawn, shortly there after the Omega used his diaper. John blushed but turned his face into Sherlock.

"It's alright John," Sherlock soothed, "Do you want to clean yourself up?" The Omega became rigid and whined softly, "Or do you want some help?" The Omega nodded.

"Yes, Sherlock," The Omega nodded again and leaned heavily into the Alpha.

"I don't mind," Sherlock said, "Just thought I'd offer, if you wanted to."

Sherlock carried John into the bathroom and spread a towel out on the floor. There he changed John then picked him back up and carried him to the bedroom. John reveled in the gentle hands, so used to anger irritation and roughness, the compassion and gentleness made John actually enjoy the diaper change.

"I think we should go to bed," Sherlock stated conversationally, "Just let me change and we can figure out sleeping arrangements." John wondered what Sherlock meant as he was set down on the large bed. He always thought that being free of the crib he was strapped into and the restraints would be a relief. Now though, faced with a large bed and no barriers or anything to hold him down he began to panic.

Sherlock just finished changing when the small Omega began to to hyperventilate. "Hey," Sherlock sat down and hugged John to his chest. The Omega had always calmed down when he held him, so Sherlock figured that would be his go-to solution for now.

John pressed himself against the Alph and began crying, so much had happened today, and he just lost control of himself. It was safe to do so in Sherlock's arms. For the first time since he spoke with his mother (the day before he was sent to the Sanctuary) John let himself fall apart.

"I'll take care of you John. Your safe." The Alpha whispered and rocked the Omega from side to side.

Eventually the Omega fell asleep. Not wanting to disturb John, Sherlock curled up with him on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. The day came crashing down on him too. If he thought he would be out of his depth taking care of an average Omega, why did he think he could take care of John? It didn't matter, there was something off with that Sanctuary, and Sherlock couldn't stand the thought of John being in there for another minute. He would have to figure it out. Soon, the turmoil in his mind gave way to sleep.


	7. A Week of Solitude: Day 2A

**Sherlock**

Sherlock woke up with the sun and was slightly disoriented. A whimper beside him brought the previous day back full force. He pulled John closer to his chest and looked down at the man to see that the Omega was still asleep. A nightmare, then. Sherlock sat up slowly, keeping John securely against his chest and began to rock again. After a few minutes passed John's face smoothed out and all signs of the nightmare passed.

It gave Sherlock a moment to contemplate the man in his arms. With all that happened, he hadn't even really looked at John. The Omega was about 5'6" and far too thin for his own good (a life-sustaining diet didn't add up to a healthy body weight at the 'Tranquility' Sanctuary). He was afraid of his own shadow, but some part of of who he would have been without the ridiculous laws set up by society to destroy Omegas still existed, he could see it in the man's beautiful blue eyes.

Today, he would have to start finding things for John and ordering them, before they ran out of supplies for his care. He needed to review John's file, he had been hoping to do so while the man was asleep. Omega's were empathic after all, and Sherlock didn't want his emotional atmosphere to be as ugly as he worried it would become around John.

Sherlock didn't want John to wake up alone so he carefully lifted the sleeping man into his arms and then settled him onto the couch, the Omega whined as he was set down. The Alpha ran his fingers through John's hair until he settled back down, then he grabbed the files and sat at the kitchen table. He thumbed through them, but they were vague and there was nothing that would explain why John acted the way he did (this complete inability to do anything for himself was not typical newly adopted Omega behavior). Sherlock also couldn't find the medical procedure that would result in Urinary incontinence. The files indicated that it happened during a normal "heat treatment." According to all the readings he did for some inexplicable reason if an Omega was unmated then they were to get near constant enemas and spankings (something about hormonal imbalances or some such nonsense.) Those shouldn't have resulted in John needing diapers.

Since Sherlock was unwilling to risk damaging John by pushing, he would have to accept that he would have to wait for either more clues, or John to be ready to talk (which may never happen since so far he has only said "Yes, Sherlock." or just "Sherlock"). He heard John stirring and put everything for a diaper change in the bathroom then walked to the couch and sat on the edge.

 **John**

There was a moment of panic when John awoke, he had been having the most wonderful dream about having a beautiful and kinda Alpha rescue him from the facility, now he was in a strange place.

"Shh," the deep baritone voice from his dreams cut into his panic, "You're safe here, with me." John opened his eyes to meet the silver ones of the very Alpha he had been dreaming about, only it wasn't a dream...it was real, John had never been more happy than he was at the moment, and a small smile made it to his lips.

"There you go," Sherlock, that was the Alpha's name...and John was even allowed to use it, in fact, the Alpha preferred John to use his name!

"Yes, Sherlock," John said, simply to enjoy not having to call the man 'Sir'.

"Yes what?" Sherlock said smiling back at John...no one ever smiled at John. The emotional atmosphere around the Alpha was as good as he remembered...no, it was better. Much of the uncertainty was gone now, just a slight confusion, "Never mind," the Alpha dismissed, and the confusion left him, when it was clear that John wasn't going to tell him what he was saying yes to.

 **Sherlock & John**

Not wanting to upset his Omega first thing in the morning Sherlock simply said, "Let's clean you up before breakfast," and picked John up and took him to the bathroom to be changed. John seemed to be adjusting well as he didn't tense up at all as Sherlock changed his diaper then assisted him to his feet and they washed their hands together in the sink.

John was pleased to have the Alpha just take care of him, and once their hands were washed and dried Sherlock held his hand as he led John to the table. This was much more pleasant than how things had been done in the Sanctuary. There the Betas would always roughly grab his upper arm and drag him from place to place, here Sherlock either carried him (John's new favorite method of transportation) or gently led him to where they were going.

Once Sherlock sat John down at the table he went to retrieve a jar of applesauce and a banana. Like the soups he set them in the middle of the table equidistant from John. "Would you like apple-cinnamin oatmeal, or banana-nut oatmeal?"

John tensed, it was another quiz, last night had been hard. This morning Sherlock crouched next to him and wrapped an arm around the flustered omega's shoulders. "No wrong answer John, just let me know which one you prefer."

Feeling like there was some sort of hidden trick or danger in the question John whined, so far every time he indicated he was distressed (a bad habit that had never been completely eradicated by the conditioning at the sanctuary) instead of smacking him, Sherlock had hugged him, and John wanted a hug in that moment, he wanted to be in Sherlock's lap and know that he was answering the quiz from a safe place.

Sherlock wanting John to calm down before he started hyperventilating like he had the previous night, so he picked John up and sat down with him on his lap. Once he had the smaller man securely on his lap he hummed softly and rubbed the man's stomach, "You must be hungry, we skipped a couple meals yesterday with everything that happened. We just need to get you fed, all you have to do is choose either apple or banana and I'll make it. I like both. There is no wrong answer I promise."

It took John 15 minutes but eventually he hesitantly pointed at the banana. Sherlock kissed the man's cheek, "Thank you for choosing John, I know that its hard for you." He sat rubbing John's stomach for a few more minutes then he stood and led John into the kitchen.

John was ecstatic when the Alpha had genuine happiness rolling off him when John made a choice, was it correct? or was Sherlock telling the truth that it didn't matter what John chose, he just had to point to either one and the man would be happy? He was also glad that the man just held him and stroked his stomach for a few minutes instead of immediately standing up and going into the kitchen, it made John feel loved. He was surprised when Sherlock led him into the kitchen to join the Alpha, John was relieved he wasn't being left alone in the chair though, the closer to the tall man he was, the safer he felt.

"Let's cook together," He set John up with mashing the banana's while Sherlock began the task of heating the milk and measuring out the other ingredients. He made sure to praise John's work as he went. They sat down at the table before running into a second problem: John had, after a few bites, been willing to feed himself the soup, although he had been tense and looking shakily about the room while he did so. This morning Sherlock fed him a couple bites and went to hand John the spoon and the man whined again.

Sherlock was torn, if he picked John up and catered to his anxiety would he be making things worse? Was it too early to be pushing John?

"John," Sherlock began and the Omega looked up. Suddenly Sherlock was struck with the idea that this could be John's way of asking for things. So far Sherlock had hugged John and put the man on his lap when the man had either whimpered or whined. Did the man just want to sit with him? "Will you feed yourself, if you are sitting in with me?" John hesitated, "I mean, if you sit on my lap?" John nodded, "Yes, Sherlock." Sherlock smiled. He supposed as long as John was trying to communicated catering to him wouldn't be a problem.

John couldn't believe that the Alpha was so willing to coddle him. He just felt exhausted from everything. Feeding himself would have resulted in waterboarding in the Sanctuary, here Sherlock was willing to cuddle him while he did it. This man just didn't fit in with anything John knew...and He couldn't have been more pleased with his current situation.


	8. Week of Solitude: Day 2C

**Sherlock**

Once everything was ordered and they had had the talk (John had even disagreed with him! It seemed John might even LIKE him!) Sherlock was content to watch shit telly. John seemed to be okay with not being in Sherlock's lap as long as the Alpha kept talking, so that's exactly what Sherlock did. He talked, deducing all the contestants on the game show. He even got excited and started to shout at the people, even insulted them, and John stayed relaxed. Sherlock saw the small Omega's gaze shift from the TV to himself regularly...and was he imagining things or was that a small chuckle?

About two hours of mindless telly watching later and Sherlock noticed that John's eyes had flicked to the bathroom five times in the last three minutes. "John," Sherlock said, keeping his voice light and conversational. He had noticed that John had gotten super tense whenever he spoke in a serious tone. Eventually the Omega would have to get used to it, but for now they had had enough tenseness.

"Yes, Sherlock," John replied flicking his eyes to meet the Alpha's.

"Do you need to use the toilet?" Sherlock asked, John hadn't had a bowel movement since Sherlock had met him around this time yesterday, it was likely that was the reason John kept looking at it.

The Omega blushed then nodded.

"You can always use the toilet John, no need to ask. If you have to go, just do so." Sherlock assured the Omega. John stood hesitantly and shuffled to the bathroom. He looked back at Sherlock again then went into the bathroom.

 **John**

John wasn't sure about this whole independence thing that Sherlock seemed to want. John was used to simply being put on the toilet for about an hour. The strict diet and exercise regimen kept him very regular. The idea of just going to the bathroom was foreign to him...but for Sherlock he would try. Consulting Detective sounded like a job that could keep one very busy after all..and it would be nice to at least be able to just use the toilet like everyone else did.

Once he got to the bathroom his nerves got a hold of him. John decided that, for now, he wasn't ready to shut the door. He wasn't ready to be separated from the tall, strong, safe alpha that was so ready just hug coddle and take care of him. He carefully pulled his own pants down, removed his diaper and sat down on the toilet calmly. He tried his best to keep his breathe even, he didn't want the change in his breathing pattern to alert the alpha to his distress, he could do this.

Once he had used the toilet, he had even managed to wipe himself! Something that would have resulted in a severe hand caning at the Sanctuary. Omega's must not presume that it is there right to touch their own privates after all, at least...that's what the Alpha Doctor had told him...Was the Alpha Doctor wrong? His own private (for now) Alpha seemed to think John should be allowed to touch himself...at least for cleaning purposes...whenever necessary. Without even waiting for permission. Hadn't the Alpha offered to let John clean up himself that first night?

It was all very disorienting. It made him think of a book his sister had read to him...His sister who he hadn't seen since being sent away to the Sanctuary (Omega's never saw their family's again after going to Sanctuary after all, but John hadn't been able to fetch a contract, not that his father had ever pursued that thought)..."Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" where everything had been backwards from how things were supposed to work.

He looked down at the diaper he had taken off and froze...now what was he supposed to do? He'd never put his own diaper on before...He couldn't help it. He started crying. It had sounded so simple when Sherlock had suggested it. Just use the toilet. He couldn't even manage that. He was so useless./p

 **Sherlock & John**

Twenty minutes had past since Sherlock had suggested John use the bathroom. He didn't want to rush John but he was growing worried. A glance in the bathroom let him know that John was sitting on the toilet as he could see the man's knees through the open door. The door being open was also okay. Sherlock just wanted John to know that he could do some things without Sherlock's constant help. It wasn't about Sherlock's willingness to take care of John...it was about John being able to make the choice of whether or not he wanted Sherlock to take care of him. Another five minutes and Sherlock heard John pull on the roll of toilet paper and flush the toilet. Then he heard a change in breathing that he had come to equate with his Omega being in distress. That was unacceptable. Sherlock quickly got up and walked to the bathroom.

John felt a strange mix of anxiety and relief rush through himself when the alpha came into the bathroom. "John, what is wrong?" came the soft baritone voice, "Are you hurt?" John shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself. He kept waiting for disappointment to come rolling off the Alpha but all he felt was concern tinged with...pride?

"If you aren't hurt then what's got you so upset? You did very well using the toilet by yourself John." Sherlock replied with a gentle coaxing tone as he reached out and pulled the smaller man to his chest. John quickly burrowed into the offered chest, reveling in the freely offered comfort and safety. Sherlock took stock of the situation and realized that all John had left to do was put his diaper back on and then wash his hands. "I can see how putting this kind of diaper back on all by yourself would be difficult. Would you like help?"

John nodded eagerly, his breath hitching as he tried to get himself to calm down and relax, "I'm bad." John whispered.

"Bad?" Sherlock said as he knelt down and picked up the still clean diaper, "You haven't done anything bad since I've met you. If you were bad then I'm sure you would have done something bad by now." Sherlock reasoned as he managed to get the diaper back onto the small man while he was standing, "Let's wash our hands then I want you to tell me what made you say that. I think you're good." John let Sherlock turn him and they washed their hands together. John pulled his pants back up and they returned the couch. This time John kept himself pressed to Sherlock and the alpha took the hint and cuddled the other in his lap.

"I know its hard John," Sherlock said and pressed a chaste kiss to the man's temple, "Please tell me what you think you did wrong. Why did you think you were bad?"

"I-" John's voice caught in his throat, "I couldn't do it myself. You said-" He cut himself off.

"John," Sherlock sighed kissing the man's temple again, "look at me please," feeling sadness drifting off the alpha John did as asked, "I never meant it as an order. I'm sorry if you took it as one. I should have been clearer. I'm not very good at...well...people. If I ask you to do something and you don't want you then you can say no. Always, no matter what, even if it sounds like an order. All I ask is if you don't outright object to the idea, then you try. You did very well John. You used the toilet, cleaned yourself, and flushed all without needing any help. I already thought about how troublesome this kind of diaper would be; remember, I order a different kind. They'll be here tomorrow. It will make things much easier for you. Do you understand John?" There was pause before John nodded.

"Yes, Sherlock," John said quietly and rested his head on Sherlock's chest.

John had to make a choice for lunch, and another for dinner after each choice he got to help make it. John still wanted his first couple bites to be fed to him, but when Sherlock handed him the spoon John was accept it and proceed with feeding himself. It seemed to be getting easier. John was starting to believe Sherlock when he said there wasn't a wrong answer. They weren't quizzes, they were just an opportunity for John to have some input on what he was eating. This had to be paradise.

When the two men went to bed John was caught up thinking about all he learned. "Can't sleep?" Sherlock asked when he noticed John's eyes didn't seem able to stay closed.

"Violin?" John asked, he was trying to remember what kind of instrument that was...it had strings he thought. Sherlock misunderstood the question and went to retrieve his violin.

He showed the violin to John and said, "Do you want me to play it?" He wanted to be sure. John thought for a moment and nodded. Sherlock sat on the edge of the bed and began to play a soft lilting tune. John slowly moved so his head was resting on Sherlock's thigh and closed his eyes, fully relaxing. This was nice, it was as nice as watching the telly had been earlier. As far as John was concerned he had the best Alpha in the world...Hopefully he would get to keep the man all to himself, because John wasn't interested in sharing.


	9. Week of Solitude: Day 3A

**John**

John had been lulled to sleep by his Alpha serenading him with beautiful violin music. He had a dream that he had fallen through a mirror and was now in a strange world where misbehavior was rewarded with hugs and kisses and he was able to chose what to eat and could even touch his own private parts when he was cleaning himself! The best part of the dream was that the tall, lean, curly haired Alpha was intent on pleasing him.

He felt wakefulness reluctantly entering him, his diaper was damp so he knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep until he had done his morning exercise on the stationary bike and was fed breakfast. Then they would put him down for his mid-morning nap. He stretched...and no restraints stopped him...his eyes snapped eagerly opened and he was met with the relaxed face of the grey-eyed alpha from his dream.

It hadn't been a dream then...It had been real. He really was in wonderland! A beautiful Alpha that was happy to tend to and coddle him. Who hugged and kissed him when he cried. Who looked upon him with not lust, but compassion...Who had said he wanted John to have independence and equality. Words that John couldn't even really understand but that sounded wonderful. Who kissed him and cuddle him when he was upset. There was no one better in the world than Sherlock!

Deciding that being changed wasn't nearly as important as cuddling with the sleeping alpha, John closed his eyes and cuddled into the tall man's side. Still sleeping, Sherlock shifted and his arm tightened around John. John was so contented that he couldn't help the happy hum that softly escaped him or the smile that overtook his face. When he'd gone to the Sanctuary John didn't think he'd ever have cause to smile again...Now, he couldn't seem to stop!

 **Sherlock**

Sherlock stirred awake to the sound of his Omega humming softly, it sounded almost like a cat purring. He was happy to feel that the small man was relaxed completely in his arms. He opened his eyes and looked down at the top of John's head, "Good morning, John."

John lifted his head to look at Sherlock, "Good morning, Sherlock," John replied softly, then he immediately tensed and flicked his eyes quickly around the room. Sherlock decided to respond to the small man's anxiousness by hugging him closer and kissing his cheek.

"I am pleased that your vocabulary has expanded beyond 'Yes, Sherlock.' Not, that I would have been mad if that was all you ever said; but, it's nice to hear you say other things as well," Sherlock said, trying to reassure the Omega that it was okay to talk to him. Sherlock was happy that the Omega had relaxed enough in his presence to talk to him and wanted to encourage the progress that the small man was making while reassuring him that there was nothing wrong with his previous behavior.

"Do you want to clean yourself up or do you want help?" Sherlock asked John and nuzzling his temple.

It took a moment but John finally whispered, "Help, please?" It sounded like a question so Sherlock kissed the man's temple and then pulled away slightly and smiled at him before standing from the bed. John whimpered so Sherlock picked up the man and carried him to the bathroom. As soon as Sherlock picked him up John snuggled up against his chest, settling his head under the taller man's chin.

Sherlock quickly and gently changed the man into a clean diaper. As soon as he washed his hands he bent down in order to encourage John to stand; however, the man reached both arms into the air and whined. Sensing John wanted reassurance,quite possibly thanking for help had ben okay, Sherlock picked the man up and cuddled him as he walked to the kitchen. When he went to put John down the man just tightened his grip.

"John," Sherlock spoke softly, careful to keep his voice light and gentle so as not to scare John or worry the Omega (he never wanted to here John call himself 'Bad' again), "I just want to get the breakfast choices for today. I won't leave your sight, just into the kitchen a little."

Sherlock wasn't sure what made John so much more needy than he had been so far. He was quite worried that by picking him up every time John acted anxious he was encouraging the anxiety. However, he couldn't bring himself to force John away. Wouldn't that be rejecting the Omega? Was it really hurting anything by holding and hugging the man. Wasn't he reassuring the Omega that he was here for him? that he could care for him? Sherlock didn't know much about people and relationships. For now he would continue with the hugging. Perhaps John just needed extra reassurance in the morning. Maybe the man had had a nightmare...he hadn't just been saying 'Yes, Sherlock' since the talk yesterday and that was improvement...right?

 **John & Sherlock**

John was happy that the Alpha didn't just push him away and force him to sit alone at the table. John wasn't feeling particularly well. His stomach was aching and he had a headache. He just wanted to lie on the couch and watch those game shows while Sherlock shouted at the stupid contestants and deduced them. Sherlock hadn't been mad when John had shook his head before, so John did so again.

"No?" Sherlock questioned, "You don't want breakfast?"

"Please," John shook his head.

"Please what?" Sherlock was just concerned. He pressed his lips to the Omega's forehead but he felt no fever, his voice had sounded pained though, "How about just some milk for now, we can eat some breakfast later." Sherlock decided to give in some, it wouldn't hurt if breakfast waited, and he wanted to give the Omega things he asked for as often as he could.

John nodded at that idea. His alpha wasn't gong to force him. He had apparently been telling the truth when he said John could say no to anything.

"What did you eat before?" Sherlock asked as he walked to the cabinets to pull down two cups.

"Just the nutrient drinks," John replied. Sherlock always kissed him when he answered, and John wanted a kiss right now...it made him feel all warm and loved. True to form Sherlock kissed his cheek. Of course, Sherlock kissed him chastely quite a lot yesterday and this morning. John generally smiled when Sherlock gave him affection, and Sherlock loved seeing the small and hesitant Omega's smile.

"Well, the change in diet is sure to be upsetting your system. You can't stop eating completely, but lets make sure to eat small meals today." Sherlock nuzzled the man then pulled the milk out and poured it into the glasses. He handed John one then settled them both onto the couch. John's clinginess ensured the he was settled straddling Sherlock's lap, his head settled under the taller man's chin.

Sherlock chuckled, "You won't be able to drink very well in that position. How about you sit sideways in my lap for now. I promise if you want to sit this way again once you finish your milk, you may."

John sighed, but obeyed the request. Sherlock was so kind to him, and he felt quite amused, concerned, compassionate, and sincere so John shifted into a better milk drinking position. John's hand began to shake as he lifted his glass to his lips so Sherlock wrapped his hand around the glass to steady it.

Once the milk was finished Sherlock kept his word and allowed John to shift back into his previous position, cuddled as close as he could get on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock turned the telly onto a nature documentary then shifted so that they were laying together on the couch. He pulled the blanket draped over the back of the couch down and wrapped it tightly around them.

"Just rest John," Sherlock soothed, "I'm not going to go anywhere." John was sure that here, in this alpha's arms, lounging on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and gentle arms, the television playing softly in the background (something about penguins), and his very own alpha's heart beat steadily pounding in his ear from where his head was resting on the man's chest...this must be heaven John thought, certainly nothing could top this, aching stomach and pounding head or not!


	10. Week of Solitude: Day 3B

**Sherlock**

Sherlock held John close as the Omega slept on his chest on the couch. The television was playing a mostly accurate history documentary about Ancient Greece. Half of the day was gone and Sherlock had managed to get three glasses of milk, a mug of chicken broth, two glasses of apple juice, and a glass of water into John. The Omega had needed the calories. As a result John had already wet the diaper four times, and he had used the toilet for other things twice. He felt terrible that John was so ill but supposed it was inevitable. According to John he hadn't had anything but the same liquid meal for at least fifteen years, no matter what any change in diet would be upsetting to the poor man's system.

Sherlock was relieved that John was napping now. With each wet diaper and toilet trip the Omega had become more and more anxious. It hurt him to see John getting so upset especially over something that he was powerless to change. They would get through this though. For now Sherlock had ordered some meal replacement drinks in various flavors. He would have John drink one with a small meal in stead of just eating or drinking. He put a rush on it and expected that package to arrive by the end of the day.

John opened his eyes after only half an our of sleep and looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled gently at the small man and started to rub his back in firm steady circles, "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," John softly admitted, Sherlock brought his other hand up to run through dirty-blond hair, "and my stomach." Sherlock nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Any worse than before? Or the same?" Sherlock wanted to know.  
"Same, Sherlock," John whined the alphas name as he pressed his face into the crook of his shoulder.

 **John**

John had never been comforted like this before. His head was pounding and his stomach felt like it was in knots but everything was okay because his alpha was there to hold him close and rub his back. He felt only concern and sympathy rolling off the Alpha but he was worried that that would only go so far. He was peeing too much, Sherlock didn't seem to mind but John remembered how cross the Beta's had gotten with him whenever they had to change him too often. They had refused to change him once and the Alpha Doctor had been furious, but John had had a terrible burning rash which only hurt worse when he was spanked for punishments.

He had just woken from a short nap cuddled up on his Alpha, the tall man's heart beat had lulled him to sleep. His Alpha's first thought was to comfort him, which amazed John. How could one Alpha be so wonderful? How could John have gotten so lucky? When Sherlock asked how he was feeling John replied honestly. He was still tired so he just settled back down into Sherlock's arms and pressed his face into the crook of the man's neck. This was the safest place on the earth, John was absolutely sure of it.

The safety he felt didn't prevent him from tensing up when there was a knock on the door. Had the Alpha Doctor somehow found out he was sick? Surely Sherlock would protect him from the angry, violent, lustful man who always delighted in his pain.

"Shhh," Sherlock whispered softly and kissed his temple, "It is probably one of the packages. Remember, I ordered a lot of things yesterday, and some more things this morning. Mrs. Hudson probably just brought them up." He shifted John to lay on the couch before the Omega knew what was happening.

"Sherlock," John whimpered, "Please," John stopped, he was afraid to ask for affection in case Sherlock rejected the request. That would completely break his heart.

"It's okay John," Sherlock soothed. He opened the door and John heard him speak to a woman before pulling some packages in before shutting and locking the door.

"Please," John repeated and reached out towards Sherlock.

"Always, John," Sherlock stated as he walked back over and picked the ailing man up. John hummed in contentment as Sherlock carried him over and sat in the arm chair that he had placed the packages next to, "Let's see what has arrived."

 **Sherlock & John**

Sherlock was very pleased with John. The Omega hadn't just whined to get picked up as he had previously, he hadn't asked specifically for what he wanted but he'd said "please" to indicate that he wanted something and reached his arms out to let Sherlock know what it was he had wanted. He settled himself and the Omega into the chair next to the packages so that they could discover what had arrived for John together.

Sherlock pulled the tape off of the first package and looked inside. There he found the multitude of clothes. Three different styles of pants, shirts, and socks were found inside. John couldn't believe that all of this was for him. He was already being permitted to keep wearing the clothes that they had given him to meet the alpha. The majority of his time spent at the Sanctuary he had been naked, once he had started peeing everywhere they had had to let him wear diapers for sanitary reasons. Now he was allowed to wear clothing. His Alpha had even bought him more outfits.

The next box had contained pajamas in cotton, cashmere, and silk. It took come prompting but Sherlock had gotten John to run his hand along all three. The Omega had seemed reluctant to release the cashmere, "Is that your favorite John?"

"Yes, Sherlock," John replied laying his head against the lean chest to listen to the steady heart beat of the Alpha.

The third box contained the diapers that were shaped like underwear. John would be able to pull it up or down his own legs or it could be opened along the sides if he needed to get it off that way. He could see what Sherlock had meant when he said it would make things easier, the alpha certainly wouldn't have to help him when he used the toilet anymore...technically John could probably manage cleaning himself up after using the diaper too...Sherlock wanted him to have independence right?...John wasn't sure he wanted that right now, independence also meant being away from Sherlock.

Sherlock was surprised when the Omega reached out and pushed the new diapers away, then froze. "It's okay," Sherlock said rubbing John's back soothingly, "Just tell me what you don't like about them."

"I-" John was about to explain but some latent part of himself became embarrassed to admit what was wrong and a blush rose in his cheeks and his voice died in his throat. He took a few deep breathes and tried to explain, because so far Sherlock had always made things better when John was upset about something and maybe he would make him feel better about this, "Help, too?"

"If you want help, I don't mind," Sherlock wanted to reassure John that he wasn't trying to distance himself from the Omega, or that he was sick of helping John when he used the diaper. "These diapers are about choice," Sherlock wanted John to understand, "I'll help you learn to clean yourself up," John tensed so Sherlock amended, "Maybe not today, but soon. Then you can choose if you feel like having help or not."

John nodded and wrapped his arms around Sherlock and was rewarded with long arms hugging him back and pulling him close, "Independence." John whispered.

"Yes, John," Sherlock responded equally as soft, "I know it's different than what you are used to. I just think that you should be able to decide if you want to do things for yourself, I know you are capable of much more than the people at the Sanctuary made you believe."

John sighed and settled into Sherlocks arms and reached out to grab the cashmere pajama shirt again. The Alpha pulled it closer and handed it to John while kissing his temple. John relaxed into Sherlock.

Sherlock decided that they could probably use a change from just sitting around the living room, "John, would you like to get cleaned up and into your new things?"

John just looked at Sherlock, "We can take a bath or a shower then you can wear your new diapers and your new pajamas."

"Help?" John questioned softly.

"Would you like help?" Sherlock asked John, hoping that this would cement into John's mind what he meant by wanting John to have the option of independence.

"Yes, Sherlock," John replied and allowed the Alpha to help him into a standing position. They first went into the bedroom to get Sherlock's pajamas and fresh underwear. Together they went into the bathroom, "Bath, please," he said before Sherlock even asked, knowing that would be the Alpha's next question.

Sherlock kissed his cheek and started the bath and helped John to strip down before stripping himself down. John couldn't help himself from checking out the Alpha's naked form...he felt guilty but he's never seen a naked Alpha before...He did find Sherlock's body quite appealing if he was honest with himself (which was harder than he thought).

Sherlock and John settled into the bath, John in front of Sherlock and between his legs. Sherlock handed John a soapy flannel to clean his front while he cleaned his own front. Once that was done Sherlock gently scrubbed John's back. The last things they did was to have Sherlock wash John's hair. He massaged the shampoo into his scalp and John made that purring hum sound again.

Once they were nice and clean and dried off Sherlock got John into the new style of diaper, relieved that after the relaxing back John didn't reject the idea like he had when they'd come out of the box, and into the soft cashmere pajamas before getting dressed himself.

 **John**

John had enjoyed the relaxing and warm bath, complete with a head massage given by his Alpha's strong violinist fingers. It felt like Sherlock had scrubbed the Sanctuary off of him along with the sweat and slime of illness. His whole body felt completely relaxed and he just passively allowed Sherlock to get him back into clothes, this time he got to wear soft pajamas.

John let himself rest against the Alpha and was pleased that Sherlock just picked him up and carried him to wherever they were going now, it didn't really matter to John, as long as he had Sherlock with him then it didn't matter where in the flat they were going. John just rested his head against the shoulder in front of him and closed his eyes.

He heard the now familiar sound of Sherlock pulling glasses down, "Juice, or water?" was the soft question spoken into his ear, close enough for his breathe to tickle John's ear.

"Mmm," John started trying to rouse himself enough to decide, "Juice, please."

"Alright," Sherlock replied and pulled the apple juice from the fridge and poured two glasses. "Here," Sherlock pressed one into John's hand. John found himself whining with a complaining tone instead of the usually anxious one. Voicing his displeasure made John anxious and pulled him from the relaxed daze that the warm bath and soft pajamas had let him slip into.

 **Sherlock**

Sensing that John was starting to become tense again Sherlock kissed the Omega's shoulder, "It's okay to be tired, we'll drink the juice then take a nap." He reassured as John tok his own glass of juice. He was pleased that although the Omega was tenser than he had been a moment ago, he wasn't as tense as he had been before the bath.

For the first time since he brought John home Sherlock felt like he was on the right track to taking care of John. So what if John needed to be held close, carried, and changed for now. John was becoming more expressive, he had just been so relaxed that he had indicated that he was annoyed with Sherlock! That was amazing progress. Sherlock was sure that with time, John would take to the idea of independence.


	11. Week of Solitude: Day 4

**John**

It was certainly an odd sensation, John decided, this calmness that had overtaken him since the bath last night. John had slept through the arrival of the package that contained liquid meals. He had gotten upset that the things he cooked with Sherlock might no longer be available. The variety of foods had been nice, but John had supposed that taking those foods away would be suitable punishment for getting sick. At least Sherlock hadn't taken away all the affection.

However, the Alpha had quickly put an end to the notion that these new drinks were punishment. Firstly, John discovered that they were sweet, and contained a rich flavor. Secondly, in addition to drinking a glass of the "smoothie" as Sherlock called it, he was given some buttered toast. Sherlock had informed him that he would always get to eat something else with the "smoothies," just small amounts so that his stomach could get used to his new diet.

This morning, John was filled with a calmness and satisfaction with his current environment he could easily say he had never felt before. Even the idea of independence and changing himself didn't seem as scary as it had yesterday. Now that he was well rested and his head didn't hurt he could think clearly and accept Sherlock's offer of doing things for himself as what it was and not a rejection of John's inadequacies as he had the previous day.

As Sherlock began to stir next to him John shifted so that he could watch the Alpha's silver eyes appear. As they opened John smiled and found himself reaching out his hand to run his finger down the Alpha's nose. He couldn't tell you why he did it for the life of him, but he sat there running hi finger up and downtime Alpha's nose as he entered the realm of wakefulness.

All this bold act got him was a raised eye brow from the Alpha as he yawned himself awake, "Good morning John."

"Good morning Sherlock," John replied then he felt like making a request, "Clean please."

 **Sherlock**

Sherlock smiled at John's request. It was nice to hear John saying what he wanted. "Yes, John." Sherlock replied standing and pulling John up to his feet next to him. This morning he decided to guide John through cleaning himself up and was pleased to see John's resistance to the idea significantly lessened from the day before.

"Let's go to the kitchen," Sherlock suggested then turned to walk to the kitchen without grabbing John's hand. It was Sherlock's goal to get John comfortable with moving about the apartment freely by the time the week was up. He knew it was an ambitious goal but John was already making so much progress.

Sherlock was also concerned that that progress would be derailed when the week was up. Right now Sherlock had complete control of what happened to John and what was said to John, once this first week was over he wouldn't be able to dictate what other people said to John, or what happened around him.

 **John & Sherlock**

When John successfully followed him into the kitchen he was rewarded by a brilliant smile from his Alpha. Sherlock was pleased with John and his pride was rolling off of him while he smiled. That pride and smile made John relax and smile back. Having the alpha's confidence in him and pride when he succeeded made John feel like he was doing everything right while he broke almost every rule the Sanctuary had taught him.

Sherlock got to work suggesting John select a smoothie from the fridge and once John chose one (strawberry banana) Sherlock got to work making blueberry oatmeal. He gave John a quarter cup of oatmeal once he finished drinking the smoothie. He simply set the bowl with a spoon in it in front of the Omega then sat down next to him.

John looked questioningly at the Alpha, "You can feed yourself John," Sherlock said, "I know you can. Once breakfast is over we'll watch a movie, we haven't done that yet."

John was hesitant to do as the Alpha asked but he wanted to feel more of the excitement and pride directed at him. He liked how it made him feel like he was doing the right thing when for years he had always felt like no matter what he did he was a failure of an Omega, this Alpha made him feel like he was truly a good Omega. So, he slowly began to eat his small portion of oatmeal while Sherlock ate his own bowl of oatmeal.

Sherlock and John headed into the living room and John chose a movie from the bookcase...he chose a movie called "clue" which turned out to be quite silly. They sat on the couch and snuggled. It turned out to be a day of movies interrupted only by trips to the bathroom (John still didn't want to shut the door but he did clean himself up all day, each time getting a kiss when he returned to the couch) and meals. They ended the day with another bath together, something they both thoroughly enjoyed, before heading to bed.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews...Reviews=Me remembering to upload new chapters! They also equal love!


	12. So Much for Solitude

Sherlock

It was the morning of the sixth day during the traditional "week of solitude" that was traditionally observed by Alpha's when getting a new Omega. The point of the week was to start establish the pre-bond. That way a truly solid bond would form between Alpha and Omega when they charged the Omega's heat and mated for the first time.

Things had settled after the fourth day. They had a routine now which Sherlock wrote on a whiteboard:

7:00-Wake up, Sherlock would send John to the bathroom to clean up and he himself would go get tea started  
7:30-They would drink tea then while John was drinking his smoothie Sherlock would offer two different choices for breakfast. When John completed his smoothie they would cook together.  
8:30-They would clean up together from breakfast then go to the living room to watch a movie together (John's choice)  
10:30-John would eat a small serving a fruit for his snack  
12:00-John would have another smoothie and then they would cook/eat lunch together  
1:00-Clean up from lunch then Sherlock would talk to John about his cases while they cuddled together on the couch.  
2:30-John would drink a glass of milk or juice then take a short nap on the couch while Sherlock did research  
3:15-Sherlock would wake John up then they would watch a game show/Sherlock would ask John his opinion on various people's fashion choices just to get the Omega to talk  
5:00-John would drink his third smoothie then they would make dinner  
6:30-They would clean up from dinner then sit in their respective chairs. Sherlock would read out loud to John. (John chose The Little Prince)  
7:30-Sherlock and John would take a bath together, John completely rebelled at the idea of bathing alone.  
8:30-They would be dressed in pajamas and eat one last snack together  
9:00-Sherlock would hold John close and run his finger's through his hair while humming softly until John fell asleep.

Sherlock had even programmed all the meal and snack times into his phone so that it would vibrate in his pocket so that he wouldn't forget them or lose track of time. He tried to make sure that John had choices in everything they did. He wanted John to feel like his opinion mattered and that he was involved in his own self care. So far, he was seeing his Omega peaking out of the Sanctuary imposed shell. Every small smile and even more every "no" brought great joy to Sherlock.

"He couldn't have imagined that having an Omega could be such a pleasant thing. He needed to figure out how he was going to have time to do his consulting and take care of his mind palace though. The couple hours that John was sleeping while Sherlock was still awake weren't going to be enough in the long term. For now they would do. Hopefully John would be okay spending some time alone (or maybe with Mrs. Hudson for company) by the end of the month. If Sherlock could go out a couple times a week, or spend a couple days upstairs doing an experiment hopefully he would stop feel like everything that was happening was so overwhelming.

It was at 3:20 on their sixth day of Solitude that the world Sherlock had just gotten to stabilize got thrown of kilter by a loud knocking at their door. Sherlock had gone to wake John up. He tried to be as gentle as possible and sat on the edge of the couch and ran his fingers through John's short hair. "Hello, John," Sherlock said as soon as the Omega's eyes began to open.

"Hello, Sherlock," John returned with a gentle smile. John had lifted his arms in what Sherlock now understood as a desire for a hug so he had laid down next to John on the couch and Wrapped his arms around the Omega and cuddled him close.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock has asked softly after a couple minutes of cuddling (including rubbing his nose against the Omega's which always made the smaller man smile softly at the Alpha).

The knocking had interrupted John's response. Instead of telling Sherlock how he felt the Omega let out a whimper and pushing himself as close to the Alpha as he could possibly get. "Shhh," Sherlock soothed while frowning at the door, "Let's ignore it, no one is supposed to be here. I already texted the only person who might need me and they promised to leave be. That's not Mrs. Hudson's knock, so it isn't important." Sherlock began to rock the Omega slightly as he glared at the door.

The person on the other side of the door knocked again and yelled, "Sherlock! Quit being childish and open this door!"

"Mycroft!" Sherlock growled. When John tensed he rubbed the Omega's back and kissed his head. As well as John had been doing Sherlock wasn't sure that his sweet Omega was ready to be around Mycroft, or even himself when Mycroft was around. The poor Omega shouldn't have to deal with all the negative emotions the two brother's shared yet, he could barely deal with Sherlock's occasional sadness when John couldn't answer a question, or hesitated in answering.

 **John**

He had just woken up from his nap. When Sherlock had proposed his daily nap a couple days ago, it had made John nervous. Naps had always mean being put into his crib with all the lights off for undermined amounts of time. The truth was he usually spent more time asleep than awake, now trying to stay awake and engaged had been too much. Sherlock had just made him lie down on the couch under a warm blanket while the man himself sat and either meditated or looked at his laptop. Eventually John would relax and sleep for a little bit.

Then, Sherlock would be there sitting next to him and petting his hair smiling down at him when it was time to wake up. This afternoon John wasn't quite ready to do anything so he rose his arms into the air so that Sherlock would give hime a cuddle. His alpha always hugged him when John asked, so John kept asking whenever the mood hit him. Being held always close on the couch just made him feel warm and secure.

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked him. The Alpha had asked him this several times since he had woken up feeling ill. Every time John woke up Sherlock would nuzzle him and hold him close before looking into his eyes to ask how he felt. John smiled just thinking about how important it made him feel that he, in those moments, was the only thing that the alpha cared about.

Just as John was about to tell the taller man that he felt safe there was a loud pounding sound from the door. John heard himself whimper and he burrowed further into the safety Sherlock's arms provided. The Alpha tightened his embrace and was whispering softly to him. That didn't change the fact that John could feel disapproval and anger coming through the door in waves. John didn't want to meet whoever was on the other side, he wanted that person to leave.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock's voice sounded threatening in a way John hadn't ever associated with the tall man. It made John anxious, but he still pressed his face into the junction of the man's shoulder and neck. He was sure that his Alpha wasn't angry at him, but at whoever was on the other side of the door. He felt even more sure of this when Sherlock kissed his head and rubbed his back. Concern, reluctance, and compassion came over John from the Alpha.

"Mycroft is my older brother," Sherlock informed him, "We shall have no peace until he has had his say, the pompous idiot." Sherlock shook his head, "Do you want to go sit in my room, I won't let him near there, or do you want to sit in here while we talk?"

John whined while he was thinking for a moment, it was a hard choice. He didn't want to be in the middle of what would no doubt be a fight, but he also didn't want to leave Sherlock's side, "With you," John finally made himself whisper into Sherlock's neck.

 **Sherlock & John**

"Okay," Sherlock nodded and kissed his ear, "If that's what you want that's what you want that's what we will do." Even if Sherlock didn't quite agree with John's choice he felt it was important that he respect every decision John made. John needed to know that he had a say in what happened to him here and Sherlock was going to do his best to ensure that John knew that. He went to stand to go answer the door, as Mycroft obnoxiously knocked again while yelling his name, and John tightened his arms around him. Sherlock just went with his instincts and lifted the smaller man onto his hip, "I've got you, you're okay." Sherlock whispered into the blond's ear.

"Yes, Sherlock," John found himself whispering. Despite everything he believed Sherlock meant it. As long as Sherlock had him then he was okay. The Alpha would keep him safe.

Sherlock opened the door just as Mycroft was about to knock again, "To what do I owe the disruption of John's and my Week of Solitude?" Sherlock asked as Mycroft swept into the flat as if he owned the place.

"You are making a mockery of the contract," Mycroft replied sitting in Sherlock's chair and propping his umbrella against his own leg.

"You said I needed to get an Omega," Sherlock stated as he sat on the couch with John in his lap, "After careful thought and consideration I assessed my own preferences and set up a meeting with John. After meeting him I determined we were compatible so I brought him home. We are following tradition, or were before you decided to interrupt it (rudely I might add), and spending a week getting to know one another with out the interference of the rest of the world. How, may I ask, is that making a mockery out of the contract?"

"You had to get there plainest, most useless and unworthy omega in all of London!" Mycroft exclaimed. John felt shame as Mycroft said what he'd always feared allowed, "He shouldn't have even entered your mind. A Holmes Omega should be one capable of improving your status."

"Get out," Sherlock said lowly, "There is nothing wrong with John. He is more worthy of respect then most every other person I have ever met. Your opinion on the subject is not importance or worth anything. Get Out!" John was sobbing now but Sherlock stood, still holding him close with gentle and protective hands. John was feeling hysterical but at the same time. Like he could break into a million pieces but it was okay because Sherlock was there to pick them all up and put them together again.

Sherlock managed to hold John on his hip with one arm while man handling his older brother out of the apartment with the other, "You aren't welcome here Mycroft. Also, since its your favorite thing to do when your displeased with me I'll give it a try. I'm going to call Mummy and let her know what her precious first born thinks of another human being!" He slammed the door and then felt more lost than ever. John was more emotionally wrecked than Sherlock had ever seen him and Sherlock didn't have a clue as to what he was supposed to do next.

Why did Mycroft have to ruin everything? Sherlock slid to the ground and help John on his lap, tears of frustration and helplessness slid down his own face as he rocked the omega in his lap.


	13. Setbacks and Recovery

_Intended Daily Schedule:_

7:00-8:30...wake-up & Eat Breakfast  
8:30-12:00...Watch a Movie (snack 10/10:30)  
12:00-1:00...Lunch  
1:00-2:30...Talk about whatever together  
2:30-3:15...John takes nap while Sherlock does research/work  
3:15-5:00...Watch TV/Chat shows  
5:00-6:30...Dinner  
6:30-7:30...Sherlock reads aloud to John  
7:30-8:30...Bath  
8:30-9:00 Evening Snack/Bedtime

 **Sherlock**

Sherlock sat on the floor holding his now silently crying Omega, he himself was feeling quite numb. He had always known his brother was a pompous asshole obsessed with status and societies views; but, he hadn't truly believed his brother could behave as cruelly as he just had. Sure his brother in the past had always implied it was Sherlock's own fault when people, including their father, mistreated him; however, being cruel to an Alpha who had the means to fight back and speaking cruelly about an Omega while said Omega hid in his Alpha's neck was an entirely different level of callousness.

As much as Sherlock wanted to delve into his mind palace and make the necessary adjustments given this shocking turn of events but he no longer had that luxury; he had John to worry about first. Now that the Omega was somewhat settled (relatively, he was still clinging tightly to him while tears ran down his face) and Sherlock himself had calmed down enough to think properly the Alpha could smell the urine in John's diaper.

"It's okay," Sherlock said softly, "I promise, Mycroft is an asshole, nothing has changed. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." Sherlock kept up a soft string of reassurances as he shifted the Omega into a better hold and managed to get up to his feet. John breathe had begun to hitch until Sherlock finally got a steady hold on him while standing then he settled back into just silently crying.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Sherlock suggested moving towards the bathroom, "Do you want help?" Sherlock had the feeling he already knew the answer. John's whole body was shaking, it was unlikely the Omega was up to taking care of himself at the moment.

John nodded and broke back into loud sobbing noises, "P-P-plea.."

"John," Sherlock sat down on the closed toilet with John in his lap and began rocking the Omega gently, "I don't mind, that's how this independence this works. If you want to clean yourself up that's great. If you want help that's great too. You have a choice, I'm okay with whatever you choose."

 **John**

John was worried about everything. Sherlock had been so proud of him and now he was back to square one. He wanted the reassurance and comfort he felt in the beginning when Sherlock had changed him with such gentle compassion. He needed to know that Sherlock meant it when he said he wasn't going to leave John, or even take him back to the Sanctuary.

Sherlock held him for a little longer then he supported him while he stood for Sherlock to clean him up, "Do you want to take a bath now?" Sherlock asked softly, "I think we could both use a little relaxing before our next meal." John nodded because that actually sounded perfect. The Alpha smiled and kissed his forehead as he started to run the warm water into the tub.

"Sherlock," John whispered as he pressed his face into the crook of Sherlock's neck, he wasn't really hiding from anything but it was nice to feel surrounded by Sherlock's warmth and to remind himself this Alpha was not 'Sir' or 'Master' but 'Sherlock'.

"I've got you," the Alpha responded pulling him closer and rocking him slightly from side to side, "Mycroft is wrong, about most things, but especially about you. You are good, special, and strong. There is strength in you John, I know it's there. I will deal with Mycroft, Mummy will be furious when she finds out about his behavior." John really didn't know what about himself was strong, he couldn't even do anything for himself he needed Sherlock to do everything for him but Sherlock said that he was strong.

Sherlock turned off the taps and helped him into the bath. They sat together in the warm water with John safely ensconced between the taller man's legs. John enjoyed feeling Sherlock run the soft soapy wash cloth over him before moving on to John's favorite part of bathing with Sherlock, shampooing. Sherlock's long fingers firmly, but gently, massaged the shampoo into his head, even trailing his hands down to his shoulders and massaged at the tension in his shoulders.

When Sherlock rinsed his hair John felt as if the Alpha was rinsing the pain from what Mycroft had said away. All this time surrounded by Sherlock's atmosphere of compassion, pride, and something stronger that was completely unfamiliar to John (he enjoyed it though, he would gladly spend all day surrounded by that feeling) as well as all the gentle touches the man was providing made John believe that Sherlock was telling the truth when he said that Mycroft was wrong.

 **Sherlock & John**

By the time they got out of the bath Sherlock's phone was buzzing, a quick look indicated that it was now 5:00 time to get a smoothie into John and make dinner. Sherlock pressed a button to turn off the alarm before wrapping John up in a large towel and drying himself off. He would focus on John now, the Omega while much calmer than when Mycroft left still seemed very tense and unsure, calling Mummy could wait until the he was asleep. Sherlock led John into the bedroom to get John dressed into his favorite pajamas and he put the first set of pajamas he found on for himself before leading John into the kitchen, happy that John was feeling well enough to walk on his own (even if Sherlock did enjoy carrying the Omega from time to time).

John followed Sherlock into the kitchen even if he wasn't hungry. He just grabbed the smoothie that was closest to him and played idly with the label while Sherlock pulled out a couple cans of soup and sat down next to him after putting the cans on the table. John looked up at Sherlock and then back at the smoothie, he didn't want to eat. He was tired and just wanted to go to bed. Sherlock pulled John into his lap though and took the lid off the smoothie before handing it back to John and kissing the back of his neck. Realizing the his Alpha wasn't going to let him skip the meal John lifted the smoothie to his lips and began to drink.

"After dinner we can do whatever you want," Sherlock reassured, "We can't have you skipping meals though." Sherlock sat with the Omega in his lap and rubbed the smaller man's stomach while he drank the smoothie. John just looked exhausted and the look he'd shot Sherlock had indicated that he was anxious so Sherlock had decided to pull the man into his lap since the smaller always seemed more willing to eat when Sherlock held him. John chose the tomato soup and Sherlock brought him to the Kitchen and set John on stirring the soup while Sherlock began to make a toasted cheese sandwich to go with it.

Once dinner was eaten John grabbed the book then looked at the bedroom, "Do you want to read in the bed instead of in the chairs John?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes, please, Sherlock," John replied and even smiled slightly when Sherlock settled into the bed with John and after pulling him close so that John could rest his head on Sherlock's chest and listen to his heartbeat (one of John's favorite sounds) began to read.

Once John had been asleep for about an hour Sherlock gently slid out from under him and, leaving the door ajar so that he could see John and John would hear him if he woke up before Sherlock got back to bed. The alpha pulled out his cell phone and dialed the first phone number he had ever learned and waited until someone picked up, "Mummy," Sherlock said, "I have much to share..."


End file.
